Cold Tomb
by Darkest Crimson
Summary: Welcome to the first ever annual hunger games! Confused and alone, teens are thrown into an arena to fight to the death. No one wants to die in the cold imprisonment of the rock maze, and they will do anything do be the last one standing. Who will the first victor be? *all characters are mine, and pulled from 12 different books/short stories I am writing.*
1. Announcement of the Games

Author's note: So this chapter took a lot of thought. It's also the reason why it took me so long to post it (to my friends who have been waiting). I wanted to think about how this announcement would come across, and I think I got it. Tell me what you think. Sorry it's a short chapter… It will be the only one this way.

* * *

Announcement of the Games

It was a beautiful night. A night like no other. Bombs in the distance could not be heard anymore. The war was over. The dark days had passed, yet the districts still bowed before the capital. It was a loss that hit hard for so many.

Tonight there was a televised announcement that was required for all to hear. Families without Tvs walked to the center, and watched on a big screen. Other families sat together and waited in unrest.

It was eleven o'clock when the broadcast came on. There the president sat, all high and mighty, waiting to speak. It was either you hated him or you didn't, but at this point no one spoke their opinion.

"The dark days are over." He began, his voice clear, and as cold as ice. "This war shows that the capital still stands above Panem. In the events leading up to the Capital's victory, district thirteen was completely destroyed." The picture of the president changed to District thirteen. Bombs fell from the sky, setting the district ablaze. Smoke, and ash covered the blue sky. Then the images faded back to the president. "You see? There is nothing you can do to over power us, yet…we didn't think that was good enough. Beginning tomorrow will mark the first reaping for the first ever annual hunger games! A boy and girl from each district between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be chosen from each district and be placed in an arena to fight to the death. In the end one victor will stand. This will symbolize the Capital's generosity. Tomorrow at twelve be in the center, and there your tributes will be chosen. Make sure to look your best. Happy Hunger Games!"

All the Tvs shut off with silence. It was too much to take in. Twenty-four would leave, and only one would return. That night parents talked to their kids, explaining what that meant. There was no nice way to put it. There was a chance they will never see each other again.

That night all of the eligible kids stayed awake, and stared at their ceilings. Whether or not they believed in a God, they prayed. They prayed for their safety, and the safety of their friends. From this moment on they had to grow up, and act mature. Be strong… The innocent will be stained with blood.


	2. Reaping of District One

Reaping of District One

Riana stared out the window as her mother pulled her black hair into a neat, clean ponytail. Her mother was shaking, scared for her little girl. In all honesty Riana was just as scared. They had never heard of such a game, and in all of history there was nothing like it. A fight to the death? No one was prepared.

"Mother?" She whispered, as she took in a deep breath.

"Yes?" She replied, just staring on the first braid in Riana's ponytail. "What is it?"

"Do…do you think I will die?" The girl asked, trying to hold in her emotion. She was only sixteen. If this situation had happened in three more year this would not be a problem, but that isn't the case. Here she is now, getting ready for the reaping.

Her mother stopped braiding for a moment. There was just silence. Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask? After about thirty seconds past her mother continued with her work. "My dearest Riana, you haven't even been selected yet."

"Well what if I am selected?"

"Then I believe you will try your best to be the victor. You are strong, and wise. If your father was here he would say the same thing." Riana blinked. That was her way of nodding when she couldn't move her head. After her hair was finished she was given a beautiful black dress. The dress had a silver ribbon wrapped around the torso, the sleeves of the dress ended at her elbows, and the bottom of the dress was three layers of fine material that came down to just over her knees.

It was an hour before the reaping when she ran outside. The sun was shadowed by the clouds, and a soft, warm wind blew carrying the sweet scent of flowers. Riana would have considered this a perfect day if it wasn't such a tragic time. She walked over the paved road, scanning the area for her friend. It was urgent that she finds him, knowing full well she couldn't live without saying goodbye if one of them were to be called.

After five minutes of walking she found him by a flower shop talking to his older brother, and his brothers friend. "Fang!" Riana called out, as she ran over to the group.

"Hey Riana!" He greeted cheerfully. She almost hated him for that, being so calm. No one should be calm!

"Riana…" Razor snarled. That was his way of saying hello. He never liked her when she came into his life, but the reason for that is unknown to even him. Day one: Hatred, and from then on the same old feelings.

Razor's friend, Blade, did not speak at all. He was quiet, and emotionless. His black hair was just as scruffy as usually, but with him being all dressed up he didn't look like himself. She did note though that the black trench coat he was wearing was something he never went without.

"You scared about today?" Fang asked, grabbing Riana's attention once again. The girl nodded.

"Yeah." She answered. "You seem fine though."

"That is how I cope with a bad situation: act like it isn't there." Razor laughed.

"You are my brother. If you get called I will run up and rip out their throats." It was easy for him to joke about that matter, he was twenty, he was safe. He was the only safe one of the four. If Riana remembered correctly Blade was a week and a half from his nineteenth birthday. That didn't save him from the events that will be taking place.

"I have to go." Blade grumbled. "Scarlet might need help getting ready." With that he walked away. The way he acts you can never guess if he was scared or not, but it was obvious he didn't want to hear about it. Was he worried about his younger sister or himself?

"The peacekeepers will shoot you down, and they would still take Fang. The odds will not be in his favor at that point."

"How can they do this? Take twenty-four kids, and send them to be slaughtered. If they want to kill us take the same amount of kids, line them up, and shoot them down. It's like the same thing." Fang murmured, as he looked up into the sky.

"But one lives." Razor added.

"And they want a show." Riana finished.

~The Reaping~

They were rounded up like animals, all of kids. The adults stood behind them waiting, and watching. The crowd was silent as the capital representative walked up to the podium.

"Welcome, we will be selecting one courageous man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to compete in the first ever annual hunger games!" _Fang… Please be safe, what ever happens be safe._ Riana thought as she closed her eyes. Time passed as the wretched woman's speech went on, and then the first name was drawn. The girl's name.

All the girls averted their eyes to Riana. There she stood frozen. What had the name been? "Riana, Riana Roland?" The capital woman called out. That is what she thought… Riana started to walked, avoiding the eyes that stared at her. The heart inside her chest sounded like the beating wings of a humming bird. Oh how she want to run, run to Fang and hide.

She walked onto the makeshift stage which stood before the train that would transport her to the capital. Riana kept her head down as the boy's name was called.

"Blade Kazan." The boy didn't change his emotionless look as he walked up and stood talk next to the girl tribute. Out in the crowd she saw the look on Fang and Razor's face. They were horrified. Then looking to Scarlet's face…well Riana has never seen the girl cry before.

"District one, here are your tributes!" A quite applause covered the hushed silence. No one was excited to see them go. "Family and friends, each of you will have three minutes to say your goodbyes before they leave." With that the two tributes were pushed into the train.

~Blade's Goodbyes~

Razor walked into Blade's room and smiled weakly. "Bad luck." Blade sighed, as he ran his hand through his own hair.

"No kidding."

"You are strong. Heck if you wanted to you could throw me over this capital train." Both boys smiled. They were like brothers. This was the hardest thing for Razor, watching his friend go off to die.

"You're dumb."

"So are you. Win the games, come back, and we celebrate." Blade nodded. That is a good plan, but only if he could make it out alive. "We can also celebrate no longer having to see Riana." With a sigh Blade stood up, and stretched.

"I plan on helping her. Not saying I will let her live, but I believe she could help me fight. She will be like my shield." Razor smiled, and shook his head. It was almost too good of a plan. Cruel, but a wonderful thought.

"Your three minutes are up." The peacekeeper informed Razor, as he grabbed onto the boy's arm.

As he was being pulled away Razor shouted one last thing to Blade. "I will be watching the entire time. Try not to die because I am going to start planning your welcome home party!" And with that he was gone.

The next person to walk into the Room was Blade's younger sister, Scarlet. Black tears streaked down her pale face. "I don't want you to die." She choked. Blade walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened to your strong personality where you didn't care about anything?" He laughed, brushing out her black hair with his hand.

"It's still there." She responded, burring her face into his shoulder. "It's just I cannot bear to be alone. I hate everyone else." Blade held her tighter, and thought about what would happen to her. Without him she was completely alone. Their parents had died in a fire five years ago, and since then Blade had watched over her. Now she won't know what to do.

"I know Razor isn't your favorite, but he will watch over you." The young girl nodded, and pulled away. She wiped away her tears, and stood up tall.

"Now listen to me. You will kill everyone, and win this game. Come home. You _will _come home whether you like it or not." Blade nodded, as Scarlet was pulled out of the room by the peacekeepers. There he stood home alone. Next to come were the games.

~Riana's Goodbyes~

"Riana!" She looked up from her lap to see Fang in the doorway. Her heart seemed to stop, as she got up and ran to him.

"Fang! I am so scared. Help me, please, just help me…" He held the girl for a long moment without saying anything. What could he say? This could be the last three minutes that he could spend with her. She will come back to him dead if she didn't win, and if she did win Blade would come back dead.

"I would help you if I could, but this is out of my control." He whispered. "Stay calm, and fight with every ounce of strength you have. Okay? Just don't kill Blade." Riana nodded into his shoulder. She had no intention of killing Blade. That was something that she could never live with. Coming home a traitor. She was going to get him to fight with her. If anything get him home alive.

"I don't think I could kill anyone, but I can fight them off." She closed her eyes, and could practically smell the rotting flesh of the tributes. How horrid… The pictures in her head just would not go away, and if that was bad she was afraid to see what the real thing was like.

"Do whatever it takes to come back." Suddenly Fang was ripped away from her, and the door slammed in her face. Riana's heart sank as she walked back to her chair. Suddenly the door opened, and her mother walked in. It looked like she had been crying, but now she had stopped but the redness around her eyes stayed.

"Mom I will be safe. Do not cry." Riana said, as she walked to her mother.

"I know you will be safe." She whispered, as she touched Riana's braids. It had taken her twenty minutes to get it like that, and it was worth the time. "I just had to say goodbye, and see your beautiful face again. Come home." She pulled Riana into a hug, and she started to cry just a little bit.

"I will, mom. And if I don't just know I tried." And with that her mother walked out of the room, and left the girl in the emptiness.

After ten minutes passed, and they realized no one else was coming to see the tributes the train took off for the capital. It was about a half days trip before they reached the capital. Just enough time to let reality sink in.


	3. Reaping of District Two

Chapter Four: Reaping of District Two

Mason and Ami laid in the tall grass in the meadows just outside their school. They just smiled and laughed without saying a word. Friends like them didn't need words to communicate, they saw each others thoughts. Both thinking back to the times as innocent children. Mischievous children.

Slightly, carefully, Mason ran his fingers over the jeweled strap of Ami's grey reaping dress. Ami knew this wasn't a sign of affection, there was no love between them. They were siblings. No, this was an act of comfort for the both of them. A claming, reassuring act. This was safety.

"I never seen you in a dress." He whispered, looking back to the clear, blue sky.

"Because I hate them." She replied, as she pushed blue strands of hair from her face. "I bought it early this morning. Some of the stitching was off so I got it fairly cheap. My mom fixed it of course." They both smiled. This moment needed to last forever.

Laughter of young children came from the nearby park. If only they knew what was waiting for them as they grew up. The ignorance, the innocence, of a child. Why couldn't they go back to that time? Go back and never grow up. Time changes for no one.

"I hope I am called." Ami whispered, turning away from the look on Mason's face.

"Why?!" He shouted, sitting up and peering down into the girl's dark green eyes. "Why would you say that? If you got called you would leave me, and I may never see you again. We won't be able to laugh about nothing anymore, ditch class and run to the farthest end of the district's boarders. You are the only one to accept me, and stay by my side."

Ami sighed and sat up, looking back into his eyes. "I hate life. I don't care if I die, but not everyone thinks that way. By me going no one really has to die." Moments passed. Silent, agonizing, moments. Mason closed his eyes, and started to laugh, then he looked back to his friend.

"So it's like televised suicide?" Ami nodded slowly, looking up into the sky.

"I guess you could say that."

"I want to die too. I would want to die even more If you left my life." Ami looked back to him, and looked deep into his eyes. "I don't want to go in the games." Suddenly a loud bell filled the area. Thirty minutes to the reaping. Both of the teens stood up and walked from the meadows.

~The Reaping~

The center was filled with everyone from district two. Twelve through Eighteen year olds stood, facing the makeshift stage. The adults and young children stood behind them. Somewhere among the crowd two people stood, awaiting their death sentence.

Every parent thought selfishly, they wanted anyone but their own kid's name to be called. Not matter what though someone would be leaving here without their child standing next to them. It was too heartbreaking to imagine.

A capital man stood before them, he didn't speak long. Short, sweet, and to the point. They deserved what was being laid upon them. This shall prevent another recreation of the dark days. This shall keep the districts in line.

"First the girl's name shall be called." He took a step to the glass bowl, and pulled out a slip of paper. Without hesitation he called the name. "Ami Myian." Everyone watched as the blue haired girl made her way to the stage. She wasn't fazed, she wasn't crying. No, she was smiling.

Once she got to the man's side, he stared at her. "I am glad you seem happy about the situation." With that he proceeded to get a slip from the boy's names. "Mason Mahel." Ami took a half step forward, as Mason made his way to the stage.

"No…" She cried. "Why you?!" Her scream silenced everyone. "Pick a new name! PLEASE!" Peacekeepers ran to Ami and held her arms behind her back. They couldn't take any chances. Mason ran to Ami, and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't. It's time for you to be brave when my life is endangered. I will be with you no matter what." Ami wiped her tears on his shirt, and then looked up at him.

"I won't let you die." She said, pulling away from his hold. "Death will not be your outcome." It was a hard situation, but she had to be brave. She had to get him out alive no matter what the cost, and if he dies…well now was not the time to think about that.

"District two, may I present your tributes.!" After the soft clapping had ended both tributes were guided into that train.

~Ami's Goodbyes~

Three girls walked up to Ami. She knew them well. Her friends. Slowly she got up from her seat, and gave each of them a hug. Morgan, the oldest, had black, short hair, and black leather clothes to match. Rain, the youngest, had long, light brown hair. She was dress in a flowing light blue dress. The last, Mira, only a year younger than Morgan. She had white hair, that had been streaked with blood on one side. She wore a long, elegant, purple dress.

"You are our friend, Ami Lore Myian." Mira spoke. Ami felt her heart break. Safety, that is what it meant to speak her full name. They wanted her to come home safe, but that isn't what she plans on doing.

"I may not make it. There are twenty-four tributes, and they all want to go back home. Unlikely that I am going to be one of twenty-four." Rain looked like she was going to cry as she stepped forward.

"I made this for you." She held out her hand, and there sat a small black, and red butterfly hairpin. "It was intended for your birthday, and I didn't know how long it would take me to make so I made five months in advance. Only took me four days… Sorry if you don't like that colors." Ami smiled as she accepted the hairpin.

"Rain, thank you." She laughed, putting it into her hair. "It couldn't be better. I love it."

"Try to wear it in the games, okay?" She mumbled, putting her hands close to her face like a child. Ami nodded.

"I will." She gave her last goodbyes as her friends were taken from the room. She didn't doubt if they were going to see Mason next. They didn't really know him, but they knew he was important to Ami.

The next to come were her parents. Her mother was already crying, but her dad didn't seem to have any emotion. He never did. Never seemed to care about Ami.

"Ami, sweetie I want you to come home." Her mom cried. "I am so sorry. I know to must be hard to have Mason with you, but now you have to be strong and be selfish." The young girl stepped back from her mother. She couldn't think. What was she being asked to do? Leave Mason to die?

"Mother, I-" Ami looked to the ceiling, trying so hard not to cry. "I don't plan on coming home. I plan getting Mason home. Say your goodbyes while I am still here because the next time you see me I will be on the other side." At that instant her mother broke down, and her father looked angered. It was hard for them, but it was her choice to make.

As the time came for her parents to leave it became the hardest moment in her life. She tired to take mental images of what they looked like. She could never forget. "I love you guys! Thank you for the life you gave me!" Ami called out right before the door closed. Her voice fell to a whisper. "I'll miss you…"

~Mason's Goodbyes~

Mason didn't have much to say to his parents. He didn't want to tell them his plans. They didn't need to know he wasn't coming home. Ami needed to live on, that was the only thing he wanted.

His parents didn't have a lot to say to him either. They were simple words of "I love you.", and "be safe" He never had a good relationship with his parents so why should they cry for him? They didn't cry. Their sweet words of goodbye was not choked up with sadness. Simple and meaningless.

The three minutes passed in silence before his parents left. Seconds passed before anyone else came to see him. Ami's friends. He didn't know them well. Barely knew their names, and yet they came to say goodbye.

"I know we don't know you well." Mira spoke. "I wish we did. Ami spoke highly of you." Rain nodded, as a bright smile crossed her face.

"She always want all of us to hang out, but we never had time."

"And now we have come to say our goodbyes." Morgan finished, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry that our meeting has come at such a bad time."

Mason shook his head. "It's fine. I am glad that I got to meet you three. Also I promise to protect Ami." Rain smiled, and pulled Mason into a hug.

"Thank you." She replied, as she pulled away from him, and walked out from the room. Morgan and Mira nodded their heads in goodbye, and then they turned to follow Rain.


	4. Reaping of District Three

Reaping of District Three

Liam sat at a small desk in the corner of the room. This is what he did. Sit there and continually work on a creation of broken computer parts. He didn't have many friends so he never talk to many people. Quietly, though, he watch the people that passed by. Here, in the backroom of this factory, no one new really came around.

A plate was set next to him, clapping against the metal table. It was filled with bread. Ten pieces of bite-size bread squares. Confused he looked up to the face of a smiling girl. Beautiful, long black hair framed her small, pale face. Her green eyes glittered like that of a dolls. Everything about her looked like a doll. Liam couldn't tell if she was real or not.

"I passed by a while ago, and I thought you looked hungry." She laughed. Her voice sounded like a goddess singing.

"Uhhh, thank you." He responded, still amazed by her beauty. With a small nod the strange girl ran off. Who was she? Whoever she was he knew he would see her later today. How old was she? Old enough to participate in the games. To be reaped. He shuttered. Would she shatter like a doll if she was struck with a weapon?

"Hey boy!" A man shouted. "Time to get going." Liam took a deep breath and got to his feet. Time to go to the center. Time for the first ever hunger games reaping.

~The Reaping~

"Welcome, to the first ever reaping of district three!" The woman shouted from the stage, as everyone continued to take their places. "Oh, I hope you are as excited as I!" Some of the teens looked up and snarled at her. The Capital was cold hearted, but now everyone there is like the devil himself. Cruel, and selfishly blind. Where was the land of the free now?

"I don't want to die…" Liam heard a girl whisper to her friend. Most of the girls were crying. As for the boys, they stood tall in fear. Most of them probably wanted to run away, but they had to stay strong. It would only be one of them sent off to die.

At this point everyone was rounded up, and stood where they were supposed to be. That was when the woman started to speak. "Welcome, all of you. Oh dear, I am just so excited! This should be fun. First I would like to draw the girls name!" Such a ditsy woman, she forgot the speech that she had to present. At least it saved them all the agonizing wait.

She laughed as she unfolded the paper. "Oh my, what a beautiful name! Asyla Roman!" The girl step from the crowd. She was shaking. All the boy's eyes widened. The most angelic girl of the district was sent off to the slaughter. "And what a pretty face to go with such a name. Now for the boys."

The girl watched as the woman reached into the bowl with the boys names. A white slip of paper that sent a boy with her. It didn't matter anyway, she didn't have anyone she cared about here.

"Liam Sky." Liam froze. Of course it was going to be him. The boy who no one knew, the boy that spent his time in the back of a factory. No one would miss him. Liam saw the girl watch as he made his way to the stage. When he stood next to her, she looked away.

"So your name is Asyla?"

"Not the time."

"District three, you have your tributes!" Then both teens were guided into the train.

"You do not have to worry about anyone coming to see me." Asyla spoke up, as she turned to the capital woman. "My dad is a drunk so he probably won't even notice what happened." Liam felt his stomach tighten. No one cared about her either? A girl like her, so kind and so jaw dropping.

"I don't have anyone either. We can leave."

The capital woman nodded. "Alright, both of you may head to the dinning cart. I will be with you in a moment."

~Leaving District Three~

"You really have no one to say goodbye to?" Liam shook his head, as he filled his plate with food.

Asyla leaned back in her chair and studied the boy. She thought he was lying, only wishing to leave before he had a breakdown while saying goodbye to his loved ones. At least district three wasn't losing anyone too important to any of their lives.

"I bet all the teen boys are crying over you leaving." Asyla almost choked on her water as he spoke.

"W-why would you say that?!" Her eyes were wide and alert. No one has ever cried over her, so why would boys she don't know cry?

"They all thought you were beautiful, and just amazing all the way around. No girl in district three could compare to you." Asyla's eyes narrowed. How dare people put her above the rest. There was nothing about her to praise. Her mother was a traitor and her father was a drunk. Sooner or later she was going to end up like either one.

Asyla stood up, and took her wine glass, filled with water, with her. She walked to the window and gazed out. By this time District three was far behind them, but this still almost looked like home. Liam's words consumed her thoughts. Beautiful? The thought was almost laughable.

"Are you alright?"

"There is nothing beautiful or amazing about me. I was born from monsters. My mother fought against the capital, and was killed. Because of the cause she supported, we are here now. She sent me to my own death. After she passed away my father became a drunk, and was violent. Not that I can say he was any better sober." Her eyes fell. "That was the vision of my future, of who I was going to become. That takes away from any physical beauty I may have."

Liam saw what she was saying, and looked beyond the surface. There he could see what she could become. How far she could fall. Everything he once thought of Asyla now faded away. He couldn't even remember her name till now. Past her doll like eyes she was an empty shell. Still he could only see her as an angel.

"Well how are you two holding up?!" The capital woman asked with joy as she entered the cart.

"I am fine." Asyla muttered, as she set her glass down. "I just want to get this whole thing over with, and go home." Liam looked at her. After what he was just told, he knew what she meant. The girl didn't speak of district three as her home anymore, but a home into whatever afterlife she believed in.

"I just want to eat, and then get some sleep." Liam responded.

"Well there is plenty of time for that before the games." The capital woman laughed. Yes, Asyla though, plenty of time to become just like you.


	5. Reaping of District Four

Reaping of District Four

The water was pure, and motionless this day. The weather may not have been perfect for fishing, but it was for a swim.

Bloodlily smiled as she lifted her blue dress just above the water. As she stepped into the sea, a cool rush of air whistled past her ear. Why did it have to be such an emotionless day? Why now, of all times, did the Capital choose to do such revolting things.

"Hey, Blood!" The girl turned, her red wavy hair fanning around her shoulders. A wider smile crossed her face, showing her pearly white teeth. It was her brother, Lazar, standing at the waters edge. He wasn't out fishing today.

Bloodlily ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." He whispered, as he stood back away from her. "We have to go, dad wants to speak to all of us." All of us… Her eyes fell as she followed Laza away from the beach.

~Home~

"Bloodlily, you are the only one eligible for the games." Her father spoke up, as he paced around the room. "I am not happy about that. You are my only daughter, and you are also the last gift your mother ever gave me." Her brothers, Lazar and David, watched as Blood's reaction grew colder.

"Dad, she will be fine!" David shouted from his spot. Their dad stopped, and looked to his youngest son.

"How do you know?" He looked back to Bloodlily. "All your life I asked you to just be cheerful, but if you are reaped you will become the person you were always meant to be. A fighter. You are strong, and I have taught you how to use a spear. Your brothers have taught you how to fight. You must let yourself fade away, unless it is needed."

It was true. She was strong, and her aim with a spear was perfect. All her life she was taught to be a fisher, and you have to be strong for that. Killing people seemed so hard to do though… She was still innocent, and sweet. Almost the ideal kind of girl.

"Father I will make you proud if I must." Her voice only showed a hint of fear. Bloodlily smiled slightly, as she walked up to her dad and gave him a hug. It would be hard for him if she left and died. That is the only thing that made her fear the games. She wouldn't be afraid of death if the circumstances were different, but that wasn't the case.

A bell sounded, calling them away from their family conversation.

"Take a deep breath." Lazar whispered in her ear as they left.

~The reaping~

The stone center was hot under Bloodlily's bare feet. It was nothing like the calming, cool sea. The sea that she would return to if fate allowed it.

The man's voice boomed loud and clear. "Welcome, District four, to the first ever Hunger Games! The games were established to bring order to the districts, and to return to them the kindness the Capital offers." What kindness? Giving back a kid that is forever traumatized? Their thoughts were in the wrong place. This isn't how you bring order or kindness. This is how you get forced obedience. Soon the false order will crumble.

"Shall we start by drawing the girl's name? I mean after all, ladies first." Oh, what a gentlemen. "Hmmm is this a name? Honestly? This just can't be! Bloodlily…?" Bloodlily didn't know what to think. It was obvious, yes, that she could be chosen. There were only fifteen girls to choose from. The smallest slip in the pool was an expected choice. But the fact he insulted the name her father gave to her. The name that stood in honor of her mother. No, that is the only thing that set her off.

Bloodlily pushed herself from the crowd of girls, and marched up to the stage. "Oh, looks like I was mistaken. The name was legit." The man muttered, as the tribute girl made it to his side. Bloodlily wanted to kick him off the stage, but instead she offered up a smile. She had been thinking of a plan all night, and this wasn't going to ruin it. "On to the boy's then." He reached into the pile of slips, and chose one near to the bottom. "Luke Mantel."

He emerged from the crowd. A boy with light brown hair. It was obvious he was part of the Mantel family. By his looks you could tell he came from one of the wealthier families. No doubt his parents will try to buy him out of the games.

Luke looked to Bloodlily with interest. He was clearly not scared of the false curse people put with her name. Slowly, Blood bowed slightly to show respect to the fellow tribute.

"District three, I present to you your tributes: Bloodlily and Luke Mantel!" Soft clapping filled the center, as the tributes were guided away.

~Bloodlily's Goodbyes~

Her family came to see her one last time. It wasn't as mournful as she had pictured it last night. Though it's not like she expected anyone to cry.

"You were right to worry, father. This if my fate, and that cannot be changed." Bloodlily spoke from her place on a table. "Let's not try to thing of possible outcomes. There are only two, and none will end too kindly."

"You are right." Her dad spoke up. "Just remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

A smile crossed her face. "I love you too. Lazar, David, Never forget me." Her brothers nodded, quietly. They both probably wanted to be with her, to protect her.

Lazar picked her off the table, and held her in his arms. He was shaking. It was him who watched over her. He practically raised her while their father was out fishing. Her death was going to effect him the most. "No matter what, you will always be here with me, and I will be in the arena with you. Be strong. I will be watching the entire time."

The small girl nodded into his chest. "You will be there." She echoed. Then David grabbed her shoulder, and turned her so he was able to give her a hug.

"I am sorry I was never there for you." He murmured. Once their mother had died, David was the one to fall in deep depression. He was young at the time, only five. It was hard for him to understand death, and for that he never really spoke to Bloodlily at all. She didn't hate him for that though.

"I was never mad about it. You had your reasons. I love you anyway." Suddenly the peacekeepers came in to get her family. Bloodlily felt her heart drop, as she raced to her dad's arms. "I am sorry!" She shouted, holding onto him. "Be okay. All of you." Bloodlily was ripped from his arms and thrown back into the room.

The door slammed in her face before she could get a better look at her family.

~Luke's Goodbyes~

"They wouldn't take you from the games." His mother cried. "Only a volunteer could do that, but it's too late now." Luke didn't know what to say. Reality began to sink in. When his name was called he didn't really think they would let someone of his status be killed. Apparently in the games, family status didn't matter.

"It is ridiculous." His dad grunted. "That devil girl got called with you! They should be trying to kill off the lowlifes like her. She wasn't even wearing shoes! That shows how poor she was." Luke frowned. Was his dad really talking like that? Bloodlily wasn't poor at all. Her family chose to live simple, and she chooses not to wear shoes. He found that out from the only time speaking to her.

"Stop, okay?" Luke spoke up. "I might not make it back alive, and I don't want this to be my last memory!" Luke's mom dropped her head and began to cry harder. "The games don't sound all that bad. There is a chance for me. No one is prepared. I love you guys."

"We love you too." She sobbed.

"Son, I know you are brave." His father responded. "I love you no matter what you will do in the arena." That was all they could say. The rest of the time they sat in silence, soaking up the reality. This was happening. Luke was really going to enter a game of death. Now was the time to decide if he wanted to kill or be killed right away.


End file.
